Love Finds It's Way
by Christopher Feistypants
Summary: Kristoff was sent for a business trip to the kingdom of Auldren, then something unexpectedly happens. Will he return safely or will be gone forever? (On-going)
1. Chapter One: The Letter

~Hey guys this is my first ever me if there are any grammatical errors, please tell me. It would be a huge help for improving.

-update is always on Friday.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY

Its was a fine day in Arendelle. People enjoyed their queen's abilities and amuzed by it. Elsa had been working with many paperworks and letters from other kingdoms. She opened the first letter on her desk that said "From the kingdom of Auldren" then read the letter.

Greetings,

This is to hereby frame a new trading partnership with the Kingdom of Arendelle for your ice by buying 40% of you ice as soon as possible. Since the our Kingdoms have been partners for so long that I gladly oblige for Arendelle after the trade. I am looking forward for your approval and I am willing to compensate of at any prize you desire.

Respectfully,

King Adelardus of Auldren

Elsa thought about the other kingdoms that are willing to trade with Arendelle, there are many proper partners that Arendelle has trade with so why not go for this. She need to go to Auldren to discuss this matter. Since Kristoff new the ice around the mountains she needed to talk to him, as well as Anna who would probably be left in shock if she did not know about the business trip."I need to talk to Anna and Kristoff about this".

Meanwhile Anna and Kristoff were walking down the garden holding hands. Kristoff admired Anna on how beautiful she looked with her hair down while it waved through the breeze and wearing her blue off shoulder dress. Anna was taking glances at his handsome features. Kristoff wore black trousers, blue green shirt with a green vest and boots. (a/n:not his snow boots, boots that normally disney princes wear) he had his hair swept back that stand out his hazel eyes and Anna felt a flush that crept up her face.

"You look really beautiful, Anna , I mean you always look beautiful" he said blushing."And you are always handsome" she said and smiled then put her lips on his, her arms snaked to his neck and his arms around her waist. Both kissing passionately and for a few more seconds they pulled away and Anna said blushing "I love you". Kristoff looked at Anna, love filled in her blue eyes and said "I love you too, princess." They continued their kiss, not long they were interrupted by Olaf and said "Ohhhh, both of you are really enjoying the kiss." They immediately pulled apart "We were until you came." he said with a smirk. The snowman joyfully smiled and reminded them "Elsa said you both should meet her at the library because she has something to say for both of you."

The couple nooded and went inside the castle, leaving Olaf in the garden. "What do you think Elsa's going to say?" Kristoff asked as they walked along the hallway. Anna thought for a while and answered "Well, Elsa knows that your officially courting me and she said it was okay for her." They got up to the library door and Anna knocked, waiting until Elsa said "come in". They opened the door and greeted Elsa, in return Elsa smiled and greeted them "Hello to you two,so I told Olaf that you should meet me here to discuss something." Elsa offered them to sit down and told about the business trip. "So, I am going to Auldren to canvass our 40% of ice to them and-" she was cut off by Anna "why are you going to go there? Cant they just go to us instead?" Anna sounded so scared as if she thought about what had happened to their parents will also happen to Elsa. "Anna, they went to my coronation which was a disaster so I have to reciprocate. Oh, Kristoff how much ice is there left in a mountain?" Kristoff thought and said "More enough to make a giant wall of ice." Before the pair was dismissed Anna held he sister's hand saying " Be safe Elsa and when are you gonna leave?" Elsa kept in mind that everything she does is always on time, but this time needs to be soon so she firmly answered "The day after tomorrow." The pair was dismissed and she went to her room to pack up.


	2. Chapter Two: Sleepwalking?

~So to make it clear Kristoff is courting Anna for 7 months

~Also I've change the update days. Now its Monday and Friday

Here's the story

It's night time, Anna and Kristoff are getting ready to bed, though Elsa has given Kristoff a room. Anna wanted the company of his warm, muscular arms to hold her. Anna settled in bed and Kristoff climbed up next to her. While in bed, she place her head on his shoulder and rested her hands on his bare chest. She didn't mind sleeping with a shirtless Kristoff because she wanted to feel his warmth against her.

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple. Anna, half-sleepy asked him a question.

"Kristoff, can you sleep with me when Elsa leaves? I really don't want to be alone." Without hesitating Kristoff pulled her jaw gently to him and kissed her passionately.

"Of course, I would never leave my feistypants alone and besides I'm on a leave so I can enjoy every moment we spend together." Anna softly giggled at the name "feistypants". He watched Anna as she drifted off until he too fell asleep.

 _"Papa, where are we going?" Elsa asked while taking her father's hand as she push the door leading her somewhere._ _"I am going to show you something." As they walked towards the cliff, she saw the ravishing landscape overlooking Arendelle. "A good ruler overlooks her Kingdom, and protects it with all her might." her father said proudly and continued "You have achieved that part of your goal but you have to endure the challenges as they go. Always remember Elsa, I'm very proud of you and your sister and I love both of you very much. Also when true love comes don't be afraid to open your heart and please tell your sister that the man she's with right now is an amazing and a loyal man._ _Elsa started tearing up and said how much she and Anna missed him since the day they left . But an earthquake occured while they where standing on the egde of the cliff, the ground cracked and fell and her father fell as well. She tried to reach him but did not succeed, there was a second quake and the ground cracked where she was standing..._

 _She fell, she tried to us her powers but it did not work._

She screamed to the top of her lungs and cried in pain as she opened her eyes, she saw herself laying at the end of the stairs. Wondering how on earth she fell, Elsa yelped in pain thinking she had broke a leg. With all her strength, she tried to move and used her powers but failed."Anna! Kristoff! Kai! Help me please!" she shouted

Anna was a heavy sleeper but she heard someone crying for help which sounds like Elsa . She immediately wake Kristoff up, "KRIS, wake up Elsa needs help!" Startled, Kristoff got up and grabbed his night shirt. He followed Anna while running down the hall he could hear whimpers from the stairs. Anna also heard whimpers down the stairs. Both went down and were shocked to find Elsa laying on the floor in pain.

"Oh my god! What happened?!" holding her sister up but can't. "Can you please help me?" she asked in pain. Anna asked Kristoff to carry Elsa and he agreed. He approached Elsa and asked "Is it okay if I carry you?" Elsa nodded, Kristoff gently took Elsa and carried her to her room with Anna walking up the stairs beside him.

Once they were in Elsa's room, he lay her delicately on her bed.

"Thank you" Elsa said and Kristoff nodded

"I'll just call the doctor." He went outside the room leaving Elsa and Anna

"Elsa, what happened?" she asked concerned about her sister

"Did you break your leg or anything?"

"Ann-"

"Did someone push you?"

"Anna"

"Did someone tried to kill you?"

"Anna!"

"What?"

"Can you just ask one question at a time?" Elsa said calmly "I may have been sleepwalking and no one noticed."

"Sleepwalking?! Well it's been the first time hearing you sleepwalk." Anna chuckled then heard a knock from the door. It was Kristoff and the doctor. The doctor checked on Elsa while Kristoff stood beside Anna.

After checking Elsa's leg, the doctor said "Well your majesty, it seems like you have a fractured leg. We can stitch you up but it will take long to heal." The doctor with the help of his assistant stitched up her leg, after that he informed her not to move excessively and will check on her tomorrow, they left.

Elsa was left with Anna and Kristoff.

"So, what happened? I mean of course sleepwalking, but what was your dream?" Anna asked out of curiosity and sat on the other side of the bed, Kristoff grab a chair and place it next to Elsa so he could listen.

"Well I dreamt about Papa and he took me on a cliff, showing me the wonderful landscape overlooking Arendelle. He told me about being a good ruler and that I achieved that already, facing the challenges. Papa also said that he's proud of us both and that he loves us very much. He said to me that when true love comes I shouldn't be afraid to open my heart." Elsa said while grinning at the memory. She held Anna's hand and looked at her sister "Anna, Papa said that the man you are with now, is an amazing, loyal and a trustworthy man" she added trustworthy, he was like a brother to Elsa in numerous ways she can't count. Elsa turned to Kristoff who was smiling "Kristoff, Papa likes you. I guess if you ask for Anna's hand in marriage he wouldn't think twice before saying yes" she said jokingly.

Anna smiled "Papa really misses us and we miss him too also Moma." yawning widely then dozed off. Elsa felt so pity for having them awake in an untimely hour.

"You two can go back to sleep, I'm really sorry I distracted both of you from your slumber. Don't worry about me, I'm feeling okay for now" Elsa said quietly to Kristoff. He went to the other side of the bed and picking Anna up gently. "Goodnight" she whispered and Kristoff nodded heading down the hall to Anna's room. With Anna in his arms, he laid her in bed like a porcelain doll under the covers. He then took off his nightshirt and climbed up next to Anna.

Anna faced Kristoff with her eyes half opened. "I love you, Kris" she reached his jaw and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you too, Anna. Always and forever." She drifted off once again in perfect slumber in his arms.

Hope you liked it , please leave a comment/review

I'd glady appreciate it :)

(I dont know how doctors can check a fractured leg in the 1800's but I'll do some research about it)


	3. Not a Chapter

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

I'm terribly sorry guys for not yet posting the story due to the distance of civilization (no wifi). I made this reminder so you guys would know, and then I went to a store which has wifi but it limits the use so I did not successfully posted the story.

Again I'm really sorry, hopefully i could post the stories on Friday and I owe you guys 2 chapters.

Thank you so much for reading the previous chapters

Love y'all

-Bea


End file.
